Anna Raven
|- | Homeworld: | Kashyyk |- | Born: | 102BBY |- | Died: | N/A |- ! colspan="4" | |- | Species: | Wookie |- | Gender: | Male |- | Hair Color: | Sepia Brown |- | Eye Color: | Teal |- | Height/Mass: | 7.8ft/309lbs |- |- ! colspan="4" | |- |'Era:' | Rise of the Empire |- | | Rebellion Era |- | | New Republic Era |- |- | | New Jedi Order |- |- | | Galactic Alliance |- |- |'' '' |- | Affiliation: | GenoHaraddan |- |'' '' |- |- | | HeadHunters |- | Known Masters: | Anna Raven |- |- | | |- | | |- | Owner: | Person or Guild |- | Website: | website url goes here |- | Recruiting: | Open (with url) or Closed |- ! colspan="4" | Biography During his childhood Tartarus traveled to shore from the Wartaki Islands and began traveling his homeworld. At the age of 15 start helping out at fort tusken and was given a translator droid for helping after 5 years as and addition to his payments. He left kashyyk a month later and eventually joined a small joined a secert bounty hunter guild called the GenoHaraddan. While in this secert guild he honed his marksmen skills and learned the art of stealth. Years later he returned to Kashyyk in assistance to the Clone Wars. During the war on Kashyyk he was captured trying to save a family and was held at a Trandoshan enslavement were he improved his translation of the Xaczik language. He and a number of wookiees were rescued my Quinlan Vos, Luminara Unduli and Wookiee elder Gumbaeki soon after the war with Tartarus leading the Wookies. When they were free he was given a ceremonial war hammer for helping his people in the war. Tartarus decided to stay on Kashyyk and start a family with a female he knew from when he was younger. During the occupation of Jedi during the War, Tartarus picked up and practiced the Jedi talents to add them to his arsenal of skills. Tartarus and his family left hoping to start a new life on another planet. They moved to Ambria II a planet that many wookiees moved to after the war. Years later his family was killed by a Yuuzhan Vong warmaster named Tsavong Lah in the yuuzhan vong war in 25ABY. He was found handing on to what little life he had left by Anna Raven a member of the guild he once was a part of. He became her companion due to there no longer being a reason to stay on Ambria II as he owed Anna and life debt. During the Vong wars, Tartarus and Anna joined with Cyai-Raxx and Terger during a Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Together their combined skills allowed them to survive and from their continued to fight back the Vong invasion in 27aby. During that time, Tartarus, Anna, Cyai-Raxx and Terger formed an alliance that they soon would specialize in hunting the Yuuzhan Vong. After the war, they focused their skills on hunting Sith and Jedi for bounties around the Galaxy during the reign of Darth Cadeus. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilites Weapons and Armor